


Senandika

by airiv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiv/pseuds/airiv
Summary: Kumpulan kejadian singkat dalam hidup orang-orang terbuang.Si palsu. Si palsu. Dan si palsu.[ lost trio / vannamireplika. Terkadang serius terkadang konyol. ]





	Senandika

i. Nama

 

Identitas dimulai dari nama.

 

Replika. Dahulu ia pikir ia akan selamanya menjadi sang palsu, sang tiruan, dan nama itu adalah pengingat abadi akan status dan tujuan dirinya tercipta.

Kata kunci, 'dahulu.'

 

 

 

"Um," sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya dalam. Si replika sangat menyukai betapa indah dan cemerlangnya biru itu, pandangan si pemilik biru selalu terasa teduh dan sejuk. "Kamu... Apa.. Er, apa kamu.. Ingin dipanggil dengan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudnya namamu." kali ini giliran pemilik mata ahmar ikut bicara. Si replika merasa harus waspada setiap dua manik merah* itu mengikuti gerak geriknya, memandangnya tajam bagai predator. Atau mungkin memang wajah si pemilik saja yang permanen sinis.

"Namaku?" panggilan, maksud mereka? Selama ini ia tak terlalu peduli tentang apa yang orang pikirkan tenta- oh, itu bohong, ia selalu terlalu memikirkan kata orang dan mengubur rasa dengkinya yang selalu dibandingkan dalam-dalam.

'Replika Riku'. Kata kedua adalah nama dari seseorang yang identitasnya sempat ia curi. Orang yang seluruh aspek pribadinya tersalin dalam seonggok tubuh manekin artifisial. Orang yang fisiknya ia tiru dan jiplak dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Orang yang suaranya juga keluar tiap si replika bersuara.

 

Ia benci—

 

—tidak...

 

Ia tidak membenci Riku. Toh bukan salahnya replika dibuat dan dibuang semudah kertas origami.

Karena logisnya, harusnya Riku lah yang benci padanya. Tapi si pemuda pulau itu begitu dewasa, tersenyum dan memaafkan replika tanpa keberatan terselubung sekali pun. Beda sekali dengan Riku beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

 

Riku kecil yang egois, temperamen, mudah iri, merasa paling superior.

Riku saat ini yang pemberani, ramah, tak kenal pamrih, dan menyayangi teman-temannya lebih dari apapun.

Replika adalah salinan dirinya ketika dulu. Sebuah aib.

Sejujurnya, replika itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hidupnya sendiri. Lahir sebagai alat, diperalat hingga akhir, lalu dibangkitkan lagi. Apa ia ingin terus menjadi 'Riku'? Ataukah ia ingin menjadi sesuatu-- seseorang yang 'lain'? Dirinya sendiri?

Lucu juga mendengar sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bernama replika ingin mengingkari tujuannya diciptakan.

Tapi bila si gadis es krim itu, si rambut hitam pendek, si nomor empat belas, si replika nomor satu yang berhasil mengubah takdirnya sendiri— apa- apa ia bisa—?

Tapi, beda dengan gadis itu. Ia tak punya apa-apa atau siapa-siapa untuk diklaim miliknya. Sebagaimana gadis itu memiliki si bocah pirang dan si jangkung rambut merah landak itu.

 

"—kubilang nama yang ini, sih."

".. Eh... Tapi menurutku yang ini lebih.. Terkesan lebih keren!"

 

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Replika baru ingat tentang keberadaan dua napas di depannya ini.

 

Si penyihir.

Si abominasi.

 

Lahir ke dunia karena suatu 'kecelakaan'. Sama-sama berawal dari tusukkan pedang ke hati seseorang. Sama-sama menentang hukum alam. Eksistensi mereka abnormal. Bahkan paling absurd diantara dunia yang sudah aneh ini. Bila nobody, heartless dan replika sepertinya masih bisa memberikan alasan yang lumayan masuk akal tentang hakikat penciptaan masing-masing. Dua... 'orang' ini... Tak bisa dijelaskan secara pasti. Seharusnya mereka lengkara ada. Seharusnya mustahil bagi mereka memperoleh wujud fisik. Tubuh mereka tercipta dari kehampaan. Dan entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengembangkan akal dan pribadi sendiri-sendiri.

 

Si gadis dengan warna pudar.

Si pemuda dengan warna gelita.

 

Dengan dua wajah yang bukan asli milik mereka.

 

Diperalat dan dibuang begitu saja ketika dianggap tak berguna lagi.

 

Oleh pria rambut merah muda dengan sabit yang memaksa si gadis memakai mukjizatnya untuk menghancurkan ingatan seseorang. Oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang termakan dendamnya sendiri setelah dikhianati dan dilempar ke kegelapan- begitu membutakannya hingga memperlakukan si gadis dan bocah pirang itu layaknya mainan.

 

Oleh pria tua yang terobsesi akan perang itu.... Yang membuat si abominasi dicekik dendam dan sakit hati bertahun-tahun.

 

Pria tua biang seluruh kejadian itu....

Sudah tidak ada.

 

Si dara mata biru dan si teruna mata merah dan dirinya, sudah bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi.

 

Mereka bebas.

 

Tak ada yang harus ditakutkan lagi.

 

Tak ada yang berhak mengatur tiap langkah mereka lagi.

 

Tak ada—

 

Si replika tertawa kecil. Kenapa ia masih saja memusingkan masa lalu? Ia sampai lupa kalau hari esok selalu tiba tanpa menunggu mereka yang sibuk meratap.

Dengan menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu. Si replika menyapa dua orang temannya ini dengan resmi.

 

"Naminé, Vanitas.

 

Panggil aku Rey."

 

.

.

.

 

 

"Reirei."

 

"Kenapa, Nami?"

 

"Vani mencarimu."

 

Dan si replika- bukan, pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Atas nama panggilan konyol dan kekanakkan yang mereka beri kepada diri masing-masing, atas dasar akrab dan sayang.

**Author's Note:**

> /Senandika/ Percakapan tokoh dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi semacam monolog, cmiiw. Waktu lagi baca-baca kbbi dan kata-kata yang jarang dipakai ketemu kata ini.
> 
> Jadi setelah sekian lama... akhirnya coba menulis lagi sesuatu yang serius? apalagi ini pertama kali pakai web ao3 jadi masih ??? dengan mekanismenya-- Semoga bahasanya gak terkesan sok berat atau gimana, ahaha, kebiasaan drabble bahasa gak baku jadi ketika mau nulis sesuatu yang lebih bermakna rasanya jatuhnya jadi kurang enak..
> 
> Rilis kh3 makin dekat, dan aku hanya kepikiran terus nasib tiga bocah ini... bagaimana pun akhirnya nanti, fic ini akan canon bagiku (?) Sangat self-indulgent sekali ini mah. Tolong aku gak tega lihat Naminé sendirian di cover art. Dan dua cowok penyuka rok hula ini selamanya galau jadi hasil copas karakter utama.. jadi fic ini cuma usahaku mengobati luka tersebut www.


End file.
